Always Yours
by L May
Summary: His eyes may have been his best feature, maybe his smile, or maybe even his laugh; she couldn't decide. Maybe it was everything about him that made her fall for him – the good, the bad, and the stupidity.


This is a side story from Flash of Red ( s/7610408/1/Flash_of_Red) from the point of view of Katie Vickies. I couldn't stop thinking about this pairing so I had to write about them on their own. Read and Review! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Hogwarts Express

His eyes may have been his best feature, maybe his smile, or maybe even his laugh; she couldn't decide. Maybe it was everything about him that made her fall for him – the good, the bad, and the stupidity. He was the quidditch captain, tall, dark and handsome; all the girls wanted him. There was never a way she could compete with them the long legged, intelligent, athletic and stunning girls that were after him. She was just his cousin's friend, his teammate, a nobody.

"Katie, have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?" Rose demanded of her friend. They were on their way to Hogwarts for their sixth year and the thing about being best friends with Rose Weasley was you became friends with her entire extended family – which in the case of her, her other two best friends being Lucy Weasley and Roxanne Weasley made sense.

"Sorry, I'm just day dreaming." Katie apologized to her friends.

The door opened to the compartment as Albus Potter, Rose's cousin, he looked exactly like his father, Harry Potter and his two friends, Chase Wood, and Owen Copper, came walking in.

"Rosie is there room for us here?" Albus asked eyeing up the amount of room in the compartment.

"Yeah, for sure! I'm going to have to leave pretty soon; the prefects have to patrol the corridors you know." Rose said in a matter of fact tone as she stood up. The girls sighed and rearranged themselves so the three of them could sit down.

"Yes, we know. You were a prefect last year." Albus rolled his eyes and the three of them chuckled at her. They were all very good friends but sometimes Rose was an insufferably know it all.

"I'm just reminding you. Chase aren't you coming?" Rose said as she closed the compartment door behind her.

"Oh." Chase gave them all a desperate look as she followed after Rose.

"He likes her." Albus told them laughing.

"Well I think it's cute!" Lucy retaliated.

"I think he's a straight nutter." Owen chuckled. "She'd be a nightmare."

"Whoever would want to date you would be have to be a complete twit." Roxanne answered back smugly.

"That would be his type." Lucy giggled to Katie.

"I feel insulted." Owen gave them a fake hurt face.

"They're right mate, when have you ever went out with an intelligent girl?" Albus chuckled, thinking about all the girls that his friend had dated.

"There was that one girl, what was her name again?" Owen thought about it for a second.

"You don't even remember their names?" Katie asked him outraged. How could guys just forget someone they dated; she would never understand.

"I remember I just need a second – Tori." He finally said.

"Like in Tori Oliver?" Lucy asked him skeptically.

"Yeah, she was a pretty smart one."

"She is the dumbest girl I have ever met." Roxanne assured him.

"She once asked me why Professor Binns was so old, mate." Albus chuckled slightly, while the girls burst out in laughter.

"You're kidding me?" Lucy asked through her laughter.

"I wish I was." Albus said holding his side from laughing so hard.

"Ok, well maybe she wasn't the smartest but she was still slightly – " Owen began to talk but Roxanne stopped him.

"Not even in the slightest."

"Well we're not talking about me are we? We're talking about Rose and Chase." Owen huffed and they continued to laugh at him.

"Well, if you must know she's been writing to someone over the summer." Katie said softly.

"Yes well she does sound much better in writing." Lucy told her with a chuckle, they had heard about this guy all summer and were beginning to grow tired of hearing about him.

The compartment door opened again and Katie's breath hitched. He stood tall in his Gryffindor robes, his hair was perfectly messy, his brown eyes were sparkling and his stunning smile danced along his rosy lips.

"Any room in here for a couple of stragglers?" He gave a small laugh that made Katie's heart flutter.

"You're hardly stragglers James." Lucy laughed as three of them came walking into the now crowded compartment.

"I'll never get rid of you." Roxanne laughed as her brother; Fred Weasley sat down next to her putting his arm around her.

"Never ever Roxie." He chuckled as she pushed him off of her.

"Hey Al, move over." And as if on purpose James squeezed himself between Albus and the window directly across from Katie who was pretending to be very interested in the flashing scenery.

"I was here first!" Albus complained moving over.

"Not technically." James chuckled staring casually over at Katie.

"Yeah we're the oldest now." Louis Weasley chuckled sitting down beside Albus and James as Albus annoyed moved over again. Louis punched James in the arm to get his attention giving him a smirk as James turned his attention back to Katie. Katie couldn't help turning her head to look at him; he was looking at her with that stupid smile on his face. She gave him a small smile, blushed and looked quickly back to the window.

"So our team this year is superb." James looked away from Katie now and addressed them all.

"Chase is going to be real annoyed that you're talking about this without him." Albus stated with a chuckle.

"His own fault for listening to Rose; follows her around like a love sick puppy you know." James laughed and continued, "No matter, we're going to have extra practices and work extra hard this year. It's my last year and I really want to beat Slytherin. I think we have a real chance this year. They may have Malfoy but we have Al." He grinned brightly at his brother and they high-fived. "We have our two beaters who work perfectly together, let's just hope that nothing happens to them." Ivy Finnigan, James' sister Lily's best friend and Edward McLaggen had been dating for while over a year and the team was really nervous that they were going to break up. "And of course three unbelievable chasers." He finished looking at Katie with a charming smile and she blushed looking away again.

"Flattery will get you no where James." Roxanne laughed at her cousin. Roxanne and Katie were two of the chasers that James was talking about, along with Chase.

"Flattery gets me everywhere my dear cousin." He teased her and Katie's stomach lunged. She knew that he had flirted with girls all the time that this wasn't even flattery. "And then well of course, your all mighty captain, if I do say so myself." He grinned.

"Always so humble." Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed at him. Katie looked mournfully out the window again thinking about the summer as they continued to talk about Quidditch.

Katie had spent most of her summer with Rose and by default most of the Weasley and Potter clan. There was one weekend that she had spent with the Weasley's, Potter's, and friends at the Shell Cottage before school had started. James and her were sitting on the dock awkwardly after everyone had left them.  
**

_They had spent most of the day down at the beach swimming and building a monster sandcastle. Everyone else was playing a muggle game of Frisbee in the water while Lucy, Louis, James, and her were sitting on the dock when Lucy and Louis suddenly got up._

_ "We're just going to go grab something from the cottage real fast. We'll be back." Lucy told them with a huge grin on her face; Katie knew that grin it was never good._

_ "Do you want me to come with you?" Katie started to get up but Lucy waved her hand at her._

_ "No, No, you stay here. James will keep you company." She giggled and they both left. They sat in silence for a moment._

"_So how's your summer been?" James asked her awkwardly. He was never awkward she thought; so he must think I'm pathetic or something._

_ "It's been good, you know you don't have to sit here with me." Katie said softly as the wind blew through her blonde hair._

_ "I don't mind," He replied running his fingers through his messy black hair, "I mean, I want too." He gave her a charming smile and her heart leaped. She gave him a small nervous smile and looked out into the fading sunset. "Did you uh, want to go for a walk?" He asked her nervously and she just nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it nervously as he pulled her up for the dock and quickly let go when she was up. James shifted awkwardly as he lead her to the shore. They walked side by side along the shore, the water lightly crashing in at their feet, their fingers inches away from each other's. Their fingers casually touched and Katie feeling very exposed at that moment, only wearing a cream tea-party length skirt over her bathing suit, she quickly wrapped her arms around her body. James looked concerned at her._

_ "Are you cold?" He asked her looking at how she had wrapped her arms around herself._

_ "Oh no, no, I'm fine." She said softly. He unzipped the black sweater he had been wearing exposing his tone abs and wrapped it around her._

_ "Here take my sweater." He smiled at her softly. She put her arms through the sweater; it was entirely to big on her as it went past her thighs and the arms being pass hers. She was sure she looked ridiculous as she wrapped her arms and the sweater around her body._

_ "Thank you." She gave him a weak smile as her heart beat entirely too fast in her chest. She causally breathed in, he smelt like cinnamon and vanilla; it was an intoxicating smell._

_ "I am glad you're here, you know." James blurted out and Katie's heart pounded in her chest; she felt like she was going to throw up._

_ "Really?" She asked nervously._

_ "It's nice having someone other then my cousins or brothers, or my sister." He gave a weak chuckle and she gave her best smile back. Her heart sank, she thought of Ivy Finnigan, Lily's best friend who had come, and Chase, who had come with Albus. She thought she should change the subject so she didn't seem pathetic._

_ "So, uh any plans for after you graduate?" Katie asked as the wind blow through James' hair making him look more movie star than human._

"_Well I'm pretty sure I want to become an Auror, you know follow in my father's footsteps but I want to make a name for myself. I'm named after these people that have done incredible things and I want to do incredible things too. The thing is I need to really work hard for my NEWTS this year or else I can't, no more distractions you know? Plus on top of that it's like three extra years of schooling and we all know how much I love school." He gave her one of his stunning smiles and Katie's heart melted._

"_I think you'd be real good; you know maybe if you got a bit more serious about things." Katie gave him a sweet smile and he stopped to look at her in the setting sun. She looked up at him, his face was glowing, his brown eyes shone and he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Her golden hair was blowing softly in the wind as it had dried from their day in perfect curls. _

"_Do you really think I could?" He asked her honestly looking down at the sand._

"_I honestly think you could do anything you want James." She told him sweetly and he stared at her for a long time._

"_You two! Bonfire time!" Albus came running up towards them shouting and Katie took a step back, unaware of how close they had been._

"_Shall we?" James chuckled and Katie nodded._

_They walked together to where the Weasley/Potter's were setting up logs to sit on around the large flaming pile of sticks. Katie stared in awe at the fire; she had never seen a fire like this before, different colours danced along the flames._

"_Pretty cool huh?" James asked her and she again was very aware of how vulnerable she felt. _

"_Yeah, is it magic?" She stared curiously at the colourful flames._

"_You would think right? But it's the drift wood that makes it do that or well the salt." He was staring at her amusement with a goofy grin on his face instead of the fire. _

"_It's beautiful." She whispered._

"_Yes." He said still staring at her but she was too interested in the colourful flames to notice. "Er, do you want to sit down?"_

"_Yeah," She smiled up at him. They sat down on a log next to each other, the sun had finally set and the only light source was from the Shell Cottage and the fire. The fire crackled and the flames danced along the wood._

"_Katie! Catch!" Roxanne threw a stick at her and Katie caught it without a second thought._

"_That's why you're on my team." James smiled smugly and Katie blush profusely. _

"_Uh, why do I need this Roxie?" Katie asked trying to cover up her embarrassment. _

"_Marshmallows." Roxanne grinned at them. Louis handed James a stick as he sat down beside him._

"_Thanks man." James gave Louis a pat on the back._

"_Who wants a marshmallow?" Victoire Weasley, the oldest Weasley and most beautiful girl Katie had ever seen, yelled as her boyfriend, Teddy Lupin and her came running towards the fire with numerous things in their arms. Teddy's hair was a shocking teal color and Katie had to look twice to know that it was real. Teddy started throwing marshmallows to outstretched hands and Katie thought it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. They all laughed and talked as they roasted their marshmallows or throwing them at each other. Victoire and Teddy had cuddled up beside each other and were laughing as they stuffed marshmallows in each other's faces. Katie envied their relationship, how easy and comfort they were together. A breeze ran through the air and Katie shivered under it, making James look over at her concerned. _

_Lily came dancing over with a blanket and placed it on both Katie and James._

"_Here you two go, sorry you're going to have to share." She giggled and danced back to her friend, her long red hair blowing in the wind. Katie thought that Lily was adorable and complete sweetheart, she was probably one of her favorites. James moved closer to her until their bodies were touching, Katie's breathe hitched when his foot touched hers._

"_Sorry, I didn't – I mean, you know body heat and everything, I just thought." He stammered._

"_It's ok. I appreciate it really." She said softly. She appreciated it? She thought; what was she like 80 years old. She felt embarrassed for herself as she turned bright red._

"_Oh, good." Is all he said and Katie was modified. She decided to look around the fire to see who was all there, Lucy sitting beside Louis, Roxanne and Fred beside her and finally Rose, Albus, and Chase in deep conversation about something on the end. She kept on looking from all the red headed people, as she saw Hugo, Lily and the blonde Ivy huddled on a log laughing about something, beside them was Molly Weasley, Lucy's sister, who was a dancer at the Royal Academy of Dance, her dark red hair was in a neat high bun. She was sitting beside Dominique Weasley, her long light red hair had been braided in an extremely messy side braid and her bone earrings were showing; they seemed to be in a conversation off by themselves. Lastly there was Victoire and Teddy; Victoire's long blonde hair blew in the wind as Teddy tried to wrap a blanket around her._

"_Here, have you ever done this before?" He asked her as he handed her a marshmallow. Funny enough she hadn't. Her mother had never taken her sister, Aurora, and her camping and they never seemed to like the outdoors much._

"_No, I haven't," She told him and he looked at her wide-eyed._

"_Ok, just watch me." He smiled at her; he put the marshmallow over top of the fire and started rotating the stick. "Now, you usually want it to be a golden brown color, unless you're Lucy who burns hers for fun." They both looked over at Lucy's marshmallow that was a blaze and started laughing._

"_Yeah, I don't think I'll like that." Katie giggled._

"_I didn't think so. See?" He said pulling the stick out of the fire and showing her the golden marshmallow. "For you."_

"_Are you sure?" Katie asked eyeing the marshmallow and he nodded. She tried to grab it with her fingers and it started to fall off the stick, she ended up with a very sticky messy marshmallow in her hand. They both started laughing as she tried to eat the sugary mess._

_It was later that night when everyone was asleep and that Katie couldn't, that she stunk out of the room that all the girls had been sharing. She creep down to the shore and sat down in the soft sand watching the tide go out. The moon was glowing off the water and the breeze had slowed down._

"_Trying to escape? We're that bad huh?" Katie whipped around to see James with a goofy smile on his face walking towards her in just pajama bottoms. Katie had been looking at him all but she still couldn't get over how stunning he was with a shirt; the years of quidditch had been good to him._

"_Oh, no, you're not bad, I mean it's not bad. Just couldn't sleep." She stammered and blushed. James chuckled as he came to sit down beside her in the sand._

"_It's ok, I couldn't either, never can. Something about this place, too many noises I think." He said quietly. "Besides Fred snores." And they both laughed slightly._

"_So does Roxanne." Katie added._

"_Maybe it's a family thing." James gave a laugh that made Katie's heart pound in her chest. She realized how close his warm body was to her and her heart sped up some more. At this rate she was either going to pass out or throw up if her heart didn't slow down. _

"_Maybe you never know." She giggled and lay back to look at the stars twinkling in the night's sky. "It's very peaceful out here."_

"_Yes away from the mob." He chuckled lying down beside her, his arm touching hers, fingers away from each other._

"_They're not that bad, I'm not used to so many people being around; it's just my mom and my sister, and me." She sighed thinking this was the happiest she'd been in a long time._

_ "If you don't mind me –" James began but Katie cut him off._

_ "Where's my dad. No, it's fine." She said quietly, "Uh, he left when I was eleven, Aurora was young, only eight years old – he didn't want us. Thought that my mom had 'outgrown' the magic thing and hoped that we wouldn't get this – " her voice cracked a bit, "disease. But when I got my letter… It was too much for him I think. I just remember a lot of yelling. 'She's not going! She's not going! She'll not normal, she's just like you!' and my mom, she told him, to get out, to leave because I was going. And well he left." Katie didn't realize she was crying until James wiped away a tear with his thumb. "The worst part was that I left them too. I remember my mom telling me before I got on the train 'prove him wrong.' I wrote them at least 3 times a week, I knew it was going to be hard on my mom, Aurora didn't understand why Daddy hadn't come home. She tries to be strong for both of us but I know she still loves him."_

_ "I'm sorry," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She welcomed the comfort; it could have been how tired she was or how numb this topic made her. He held her for a long time until the eventually both drifted into sleep._

_ "Jamie!" Katie heard faintly as she inhaled the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. "Jamie, there you are!" Katie's eyes flicker opened to see that James had his arm around her as she was cuddled into his side with her head on his chest. James groaned in protest of the voice and Katie sat up to see Lily standing behind them. Katie looked up to the sky; it was maybe seven o'clock in the morning. _

_"Lils, what do you want?" James rubbed his eyes registering where he was; he gave Katie a goofy grin and turned back to Lily._

_ "Aunt Fleur is in a panic, she thought someone kidnapped you!" She giggled and looked between the pair. "You're lucky I found you and not Fred. Oh and Katie, Rose is looking for you. You may want to hurry." She gave her a concerned look and then smiled at the pair again. Katie nodded and gave James one last look as she rushed towards the Shell Cottage.  
**_

Katie looked over at James who was talking animatedly about Quidditch still and she smiled, the boy who wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and make a name for himself. He really was something else and she was completely in trouble; she was undoubtedly in love with him.


End file.
